Snow
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Our last place, our last time... We watched them passed away as the snow fell... Sora X Roxas. RnR


**Hello**

**I don't know what to say…**

**I'm bored… so I translated my Indonesian fic XDDD**

**Weird words but please NO FLAME…**

**I'm trying to improve my English…**

**Well, I really don't know what to say anymore…**

**Here you go….**

**SNOW**

**KH is not mine. It is SE's.**

**Sho-ai or not, I don't know :P**

**Sora X Roxas**

**Yes.**

_Winter.  
>I like winter<br>Its cold white color reflects tranquility and youth. Am I right?  
>... I may be wrong.<em>

_Who knows?  
>Right?<em>

I looked at the pretty white beads from the window. They fell slowly through the foliage of trees and tile houses. Ah, if I could be like them, I can definitely feel the beauty of the world freely. But unfortunately...

"Sora?"  
>I quickly turned to the voice I heard. I saw him coming with anxious face, beautiful blue eyes and shiny blonde hair that always made me jealous. He was my brother. My only brother who was always be there for me especially since I started suffering from bronchitis.<br>"Hey, Roxas," I said quietly.  
>"Have you taken the medicine?" he approached and sat beside me who was sitting on the bed.<br>"Yes, I have." I smiled, hoping that he would smile at me. He smiled. I was happy. No. I was not happy. His smile seemed to be forced.  
>"I .." suddenly he weaken. His voice caught in his throat and his face was full of sadness.<br>"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked with a weird expression on my face. He was still silent. He might think .. that I would die soon.  
>"Are you ..." he stammered again. I threw a big smile which I always show him when I was healthy.<br>"Hey, what's wrong with you? You must be thinking something weird, huh?" I reached out my hand to stroke his head. To my surprise, he became uncontrollably. I was even confused than before.  
>"Sora .. I ..."<br>"Hey, why are you crying?" my voice was hoarse. I might have to take more medicine.. No.  
>"You won't go, right?" his voice trembled more. Tears fell onto my bed. My smile disappeared. My face felt hot. "You're not going to leave me alone, right?"<br>"Roxas ..." my voice was weakening. I knew, he would say that. I've heard that phrase out of his mouth for many times. I'm bored. But I could not refuse. I probably will soon be gone ... and.. leave half of my soul alone.  
>And I always told him, "I will not go, Roxas." with a wry made-up smile.<br>But Roxas only blinked hardly, got rid of his tears .. and nodded slowly.  
>"I promise." I added.<br>Roxas was used to that sentence. He did not respond with words but hugged me tightly. Ah, he was warm. Very warm. It was like sitting on a velvet carpet in front of the majestic fireplace while covering myself with a thick blanket in a killing winter.  
>However, I could still hear his cry.<br>The most painful.  
>I put my hands on his back, warming Roxas though I knew that I was the one who actually felt cold.<p>

_It's cold.  
>Very cold.<br>It hurts ..._

"Um, Roxas," I said, removing Roxas's hug. His face was wet with tears. Those beautiful blue orbs were teary and reflected more light than before. The color of the iris, almost drowned me.  
>"I'm sorry..."<br>"It's okay," I replied. "Oh yes. Where are Mom and Dad?"  
>"They're out to visit their clients."<br>"Oh, really." I bowed my head weakly. "Hey,"  
>Roxas looked at me.<br>"You're going for a walk?" whether there was anything wrong with me, I became eager to have a walk. Locked in my room for days, even weeks had been driving me crazy. All I want now is to go out with my brother and visit our favorite places when we were small. A playground near a vineyard owned by a grumpy middle-aged man. There, I and Roxas buried our secrets objects. Roxas's secret object was a music box as high as 5 inches. It was discovered by a recalcitrant child who then spoiled it a second after he found it. Roxas cried hardly after that and I tried to calm him down. But the secret thing belonged to me had not been found by someone else. I would take it and give it to Roxas.  
>He widened his eyes and quickly said, "No!"<br>I sighed, "Why?"  
>"I.. I'll be here with you..." he said with a heavy voice.<br>"Roxas. I didn't say that you must go."  
>Roxas's eyes returned to its original size. "..."<br>"I want to have a little walk," I said with a smile that I made as pretty as I can.  
>He shook his head. "No. .. You cannot go out. You're sick. You have to rest a lot ..."<br>"Hmm," I wink one eye, "do you think I'm as weak as that? Bronchitis is nothing for me."

_I'm stupid.  
>I lied.<em>

Roxas was silent.  
>"Come on. I've been stuck here for too long."<br>"But..."  
>"You must be tired too for constantly taking care of me like a nurse, eh?" as best I could, I made my voice sound like a healthy person.<br>"... No .. I'll never get tired of that... I was born to take care of you, right?" his voice was very soft, made me feel comfortable.  
>"You're a very good boy, Rox."<br>"Sora .. I will definitely protect you. .. I won't disappoint you... Because you always protected me when you were healthy and now, I will pay you…."  
>I chuckled at the phrase, "Hehheeh, I already knew that." I gave him another smile before getting out of bed and grabbed a blue scarf on the existing hangers. Roxas kept looking at me as if his eyes had been attached to mine. He did not say anything. "We'll go to our favorite places when we were small. What do you think?" I said then, throwing him another blue scarf.<br>Roxas caught the scarf with one hand, still staring at me.  
>"Come on!" I said again. I had put the blue scarf around my neck. The warmth given by the knitted blue wool was not as warm as a fireplace or a thick blanket. But it was enough to warm me.<br>Roxas shook his head. "No..."  
>"Why? We'll go to the park near the vineyard. You like the park, right?"<br>"Yes ... but…"  
>"So, hurry up and wear the scarf."<br>"I don't want to go..."  
>"No?" I frowned.<br>Roxas shook his head again. "No."  
>"Well, I'll go alone," I said and walked slowly to the door of my room. I know,<br>"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Roxas would not let me go alone. I looked at him and smiled pleasantly. He wrapped the scarf around his neck and approached me. "I'll go with you but don't go too far, okay?"  
>I nodded and grabbed his hand and went to leave our warm house.<p>

_The air was very cold.  
>Snow whacked our bodies.<br>My body was shivering.  
>Shortening my breath.<br>I gasped._

"Sora?" I could barely hear Roxas's voice. Something stuck in my ears. "Sora?"  
>"Ah, yes?" I said finally. I tried to breathe normally.<br>"You okay?"  
>"Y-yes ..." I gasped again. "I'm fine."<br>Roxas frowned, "Looks like you're not okay. We better go home…"  
>"Roxas," I looked at him and smiled. My lips were blue and dry. It could be seen on Roxas's glittering cornea. "No. We won't go home.. I have something to give you..."<br>"What is it? You can give it when we get back ..."  
>"I cannot…It's there, in the park..."<br>"But ..."  
>I smiled again, "Come." and strengthen the grip of my hand on Roxas's hand. He just followed me with lethargic step even though I was more lethargic from him. Roxas did not say anything anymore. He was silent. I ..<p>

_I ..  
>The heavy and harsh snow...<br>Cold…  
>Very cold..<br>The cold pierced to the core of my spine…  
>My nerves were not able to receive cold sense anymore.<br>My heart was beating strangely.  
>My lungs froze.<em>

We reached the playground. Completely buried by snow. White. Even I could not distinguish the sang box and gray paving stones there. Everything was white.  
>"We're here. Now what?" Roxas said from my side.<br>"..." I cannot speak. My chest hurt. I cannot breathe freely. My heart beats got weird… What…What's this? Wil I..  
>"Sora?" Roxas looked at me. He saw me kneeling while holding my chest. I was sobbing, gasping. "Sora!"<br>Roxas knelt, one hand on my back and the other was above my hand which was on chest.  
>"Roxas ..."<br>"Sora…we have to go home... The cold air is not good for you..." he panicked.  
>"I'm okay. I ..." I lied. I got up slowly and walked toward the willow tree at the end of the park. The leaves were falling, the fat and strong branches were covered by snow. I walked very slowly, but I realized that Roxas just walked up to me.<br>I saw under the tree. I remember the secret location of my hidden object. But that part had been covered by snow, making it difficult to find. I knelt down and my hand touched the soil beneath the snow.  
>"Sora .." Roxas called me again.<br>"I ..." I gasped. More chest pain. "I'll get it for you, Roxas ..."  
>"Why?" he asked. I kept searching and digging randomly.<br>"Because you are the only people who should have it..."  
>"Sora .." he sobbed. I would like to sob too but I could not stop digging. A few minutes passed in silence. My hand reached the cold depth, a large hole was created under the tree. Then I managed to find it. An ugly chocolate box. I was so familiar with the box and when I wiggled it, something moved inside it.<br>"What's that?" Roxas asked. His face was faintly visible to me.  
>"It's my secret thing." I opened the box.<br>"But why did you take it? Didn't you say, that you would give it to the person you love?" he was very innocent and sweet.  
>"...I'll give it ..." I pulled the thing out of the box. A pendant with golden-angle wings like pendulum. It was a lucky charm. I got it from a toy sellet near the house. I knew it was childish but I bought it with my savings when I was in kindergarten.<br>"That's..." Roxas whispered. I smiled and then draped the pendant to his neck.  
>"This is for you, Roxas."<br>Roxas's eyes filled with tears. "But..."  
>"Because you are my little brother…the dearest." The angel wings pendulum was dangling over his chest. "Look. It is perfect for you ..."<br>"Sora ..." Roxas's tears dripped onto the snowy ground. I wiped the tears from his eyes with my hand and smiled.

_The more cold ...  
>The shortness of my breath ...<br>Something is going to stop ...  
>My heart froze ...<br>My lungs stopped working._

"Roxas," I said quietly. I move then kissed his cold forehead. Roxas looked at me after that. More and more tears on his cheeks. More pain in my chest.  
>"Brother, I..."<br>I smiled again. This smile was the warmest smile I ever gave him. "I love you, my brother."

And I collapsed.

"Sora?" I heard Roxas's faint voice calling me. He shouted. "Sora? Sora?"  
>I cannot do anything. My body slumped in the land of the cold snow<br>Somehow, it felt much comfortable...  
>The cold became warm.<p>

"Sora? Sora, don't go ... Don't leave me... Please .. Wake up ..."

Roxas's voice sounded very melodious in my ears.  
>Although I could only hear it for a while ...<br>Before it all turned black…..

**FIN**

**That's all.**

**In Indonesian, the title is LOST and I know err.. what a weird title. So I changed the title XDDD**

**Thank you for reading and review if you don't mind XDD**

**Inspired from Proof of Life sung by Rin Kagamine **

**(c) CFS**


End file.
